fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Barnum
How do we know he is dead? I know he falls down and doesn't move (meaning it's likely he is dead) but alot of people ingame can survive being shot (e.g. the Hero, bandits etc). Also that "eye" watching you when you steal was mentioned in the article. It is unlikely that he is alive, seeing as he was shot at such a short distance, but because Reaver didn't make sure he was dead he could have been rescued or w.e. So yeah, I was jw if it had been confirmed by an accurate source. --Ursineandroid 23:36, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but the rule of thumb for comic-book and gaming databases is: Assume dead until proven alive. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Also, you can still highlight him while he is on the floor. the status for him in the article should be changed to presumed dead. Lucien is only presumed dead and he was shot at an even shorter distance by Reaver and fell into the water. you should all be ashamed! why are you doubting reaver's awesome shooting skills. reaver shot the guy and the fact that he was still highlighted is probably just a glitch. the hero and bandits can survive shots, but that's shots from the hero or lucien. when you are in reaver's rear passage reaver kills a lot of spire guards, all with just one shot,at a much bigger distance, and they all have a spire armor. I agree anyone who dughts reaver is just sad and soul be shot byhim. I think the eye is Norman still standing on the balcony after telling you and Reaver about Lucian's men attacking Bloodstone. -- 19:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Finally, an explanation that makes sense. Thanks :) --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Your welcome! :)--Big-Hype 21:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC)BZ Did it occur to anyone that Reaver only meant to make him unconcious maybe he didnt want to kill him, since hes a good shot he may have just shot him in a limb and the pain made him black out - User:AwesomeGordo Reaver is a good shooter also, why he would spare Barnum's life? I don't think so, if he wanted to kill him, he shot in the right place. I don't believe we can prove that Barnum is alive unless he appears in Fable III - DimitriChaplain 06:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) True. We'll only find out if he's in Fable III, but I don't think he's going to be anyway, he'd have to be about 90. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) he's dead Reaver wanted him dead so he made it that way -Gold Maximo An interesting thought... There was a contribution made by a user about Barnum which has now been removed. It is as follows: In the description for The Barnumificator, it only mentions that Barnum didn't live to see the gun's success. It says nothing of how he died. This leads to the unlikely possibility that he may have survived the confrontation with Reaver, reinforced by him not mentioning a gun during the game. Should we undo the edit as it seems to be quite plausible and possibly useful for other readers in future? WikiaWizard 18:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it's still technically speculation. Aside from the ambiguous information in the Barnumificator's description, there's no proof that he survived. I believe that if Lionhead, in retrospect, decided that they wanted Barnum to have survived his encounter with Reaver, they would have clearly indicated so in Fable III. Good point, but I'd leave it off the article. TheIndifferentist 19:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) A bit late to the party, but you can complete Westcliff Development after the Hero of Skill. Meaning, Barnum is alive and giving you money after he was already shot. Glitch? Maybe. But I prefer to think he's alive and 'got better'. :) 16:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Huh. Responding to my earlier bit... apparently that was, uh, undone. I distinctly remember the Westcliff thing working but it didn't this time. I can't imagine they patched it after all this time, so it must've been a glitch. That makes me sad. :( 19:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sure you were right, because if you didn't go to see him straight away, how would you get your money from him? Whether he's been 'killed' by Reaver or not, he still needs to appear in Westcliff to close that quest. Perhaps when you went to check you had actually already done so before? I also remember reading in a number of locations that even after he is shot by Reaver he can still appear in Westcliff. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 08:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) "Dead" section Shouldn't this probably be renamed "trivia" instead? StillAlive (talk) 20:01, January 1, 2015 (UTC) I think you're right, it looks more like a trivial fact than something that needs its own section. ~Dav (Leave me a message) 20:12, January 1, 2015 (UTC)